Mavis x Nikolas
by BuckedDruid1
Summary: -
1. Chapter 1 My friend?

Mavis POV  
as I was waking up in midnight I was shocked that all of the interaction with a human was just in my head I was thinking to myself 'man I must not be feeling good.' as I rise from the bed I floated gracefully down to the crooked boards it made a massive creek. The amount of work I have to do today I thought since my dad needs help with the hotel which I didn't mind at first but having to do it this early it makes me a bit cranky. I was getting my makeup on some ashes to make my skin much whiter than it already is. then as I looked in the mirror I thought I had a mirage of that boy in the dream he called himself Johnny. I snapped out of it by slapping my cheeks I went and folded my arms and had my head down to the side 'could I be with I human? no, no! what would my dad say?' as I was pondering about that dream I heard a slam of the door opening as I turned to face it it was my dad he looked like he always is very busy and very distracted but always there for me. I chuckled but realised that I needed to help him so I started to sit up and came with him to the reception.

As I went down it seemed to be like the usual chaos everyone moving in sync an as I saw my dad run to join in the sync of cogs I was near the reception just waiting for guests to ask questions. I was very distracted but ok even though people were zooming around I was saying to myself I could do this.

Then suddenly I saw someone burst through the door I turned to see someone in a hood I was thinking who that was he looked familiar wait is it him...

? POV  
There was soo many people running around like madmen I didn't know what everyone was doing so quickly I was walking slowly with my hood up so no one could see me and all I really was able to see was the reception with the zombie receptionists. when I reached the reception I was saying the usual thing that is needed for the hotel like name and that was it but I was just a bit nervous that is all I thought to myself...

Then out of nowhere, I felt a tap on my shoulder I was embarrassed to see who it was so I turned slowly and when I saw who it was it kind of made my day. it was Mavis one of my friends from the old street that when we were kids were friends from the start. but then all of the sudden people were surrounding her house with pitchforks and torches and as I was waddling along to see who was out of the door it was her father trying to calm them down when I heard a scream for the right of me I didn't know who it was because my parents took me away from the crowd and returned home. the next day I tried to go and see if they were back but no sign I didn't know where they were from then... my heart was weeping because I was wondering on what they did wrong...

I smirked whilst turned to hugged her I am surprised she remembered me but as soon as I hugged her I was met with her father appeared right in front of me stared into my eyes and it made me scared a jumped backwards as I did I landed on a skeleton and he/she fallen apart I started to put he/she back together and apologising for doing that. when I finished I turned to face Mavis and her father arguing about me probably as I was walking over i am guessing he doesn't remember because he is looking at me with great discontent then Mavis came over and grabbed my arm which was dropped over with my massive hoodie and moved me towards her overprotective father and said "this was my friend from the old town where you and..." she paused because something must have happened because the father started to change his face from angry to sad.

Mavis POV  
It then stopped because of my mother I can't really say anything more because I don't want to hurt my dad's feeling. Then I just said straight up that I would be spending some time with Nikolas which made my dad surprised and said "what are you saying he's..." and I stopped him there and said "he is my friend" as I grabbed Nikolas again and dragged him towards where his room is and when I turned my head my dads face was frozen which I was smirking at which Nikolas notices.

Johnny POV  
I was walking towards the front of this cool looking hotel that fit the description of Transilvania as I was walking up to the door and turning it to find a whole room full of costumes I was thinking to myself 'so cool' and then suddenly something zoomed across and next thing you know that I was spinning through the door and he started to question about how did I find the place which I responded with "just luck I guess" which I stopped me and tried to vacate me out of the hotel which he was surrounded with all of the man-made monsters so he started to head back into the hotel and straight into what seemed to be a closet and he started to put on makeup like the rest of the people and sent me out and trying to go through the door but then again got stopped by the chef which when he was arguing about a meal I decided to look around the place but something feels abit of the more and more I realised the more scared I become until when I put my hand through a skelenton it was real and I was screaming in the realisation of this I was running around like a mad man I really thought I was mad, to be honest...

Mavis POV  
As I helped put his bags down then I saw him just lay on the bed all tired which made me wonder 'did he walk to the hotel?', so I asked him that which he just nodded and I responded with "do you want a glass of water then?" he replied with a "yes and after you get my water do you want to hear what I have been doing in the world?" which peaked my interest because he might have been places that I haven't which I nodded ecstatically...

As I went out I was really happy that he was back after this length of time I am surprised that he recognises me and after that encounter, my heart started to flutter I started to blush and I tried to make it go away but it was just sticking like I zinged with him I was so embarrassed I put my hands on my face. Then as I calmed down I found that Wanda was walking whilst leaning on the wall for support I came over to try and help her and she was shocked to see me since I went zooming across the place to her and she took my help.

As we were going along I was talking about how was she doing and she was talking about my well being as well which I just said ecstatically "yeah I have been well and I have also met my friend from when I was a kid. he came up here without any sort of vehicle and he is going to tell me where he has been because he had been in the human world" but when i said that she was shocked and said "no monster has ever been to the human world" then she said "must be some guy... do you fancy him?" which shocked me and said quickly "no no no..." as I curl my hair and was in a sort of daze with my imagination going wild which led my appearance to look like I was smirking looking up at the ceiling. as I snapped out of it I looked to see that Wanda was looking and making a face that would say that I do not believe you.

Nikolas POV  
When I was waiting for my drink from Mavis I was busy getting everything out of my bags and as I was doing that I had lost my passport when I realised I had to take my passport to verify who I was which was weird since everyone was monsters and they are all very unique. I sighed as I got up to go and retrieve it...

There it was as I grabbed the passport from the zombie and thanked him I was going halfway up the stairs and sat down near the edge of the stairway. I thought to myself wow I had absolutely no idea that mavis's dad runs a hotel for monsters. when I was looking at everyone and how relaxed they were free from the human scepticism and fear. it was heaven for even me because I thought I was going to be alone for eternity I felt like I should get some music going on. when I was starting to conjure up a violin and started to play before that I saw mavis's dad running about with someone that look likes Frankenstein's monster son? I shrugged it off and started to play...


	2. Chapter 2 Johnenstine?

Mavis POV  
As I was walking towards the stairs with Wanda I saw at the second set of stairs was Nikolas with a weird instrument in his hand? I stalled on going down with bonny which she realised who that was. And she tried to calm me down as we were carefully going down the stair step by step nearing Nikolas every step and as every step happens my cheeks flush and my heart races... But then suddenly someone just flew passed and knocked me down which hurt like crazy. when I raised my head I just saw one of my worst fears...

Nikolas POV  
As I awoken after someone knocked me I was thinking to whoever done that he was an idiot. the more I realised of my pain the more it hurts when I looked at my side it was bleeding it seemed like it punctured my lungs and near my heart and it was protruding out the other side a bit. I was needing to get this out as soon as possible so I could use my power to heal it but my body converted from organic matter to mechanical so I couldn't heal it when it is in that state I could heal a bit of the tissue but not a lot. Great I thought to myself what could I do when I saw someone come to my side it was Mavis she grabbed my cold mechanical hand and was tearing up. I said in a whispered voice "I need my vial..." she started to touch the wound it looked like she didn't hear I just hold her hand and shook my head...

Mavis POV  
I started to cry he was saying something but I could quite hear then my dad Dracula came to see what had happened and to see if I was alright but not him I was focusing more on him then my dad. he could see that I was not ok and was trying to help me as well. I then saw him pointed toward the entrance to the rooms I then understood that he needs something in his room so I started to help him up but as I did the strangest thing was the blood wasn't going to the floor. I saw what seemed to be good circling around back into him he was trying to support himself on the wall whilst we were going upstairs. My dad was questioning on what I was doing I didn't want him to interfere so I just didn't listen to him.

When we went to the room I placed him carefully down on the bed he was immediately pointing to the bag that was partially open and with these weird stuff that I can't really say what they were but it looked like there was a lot of stuff inside his bag. I went and gave him it, he used his tendrils that appeared out of nowhere and started searching for something. he then pulled out a vial that had something red in it as he held it in his hand he suddenly snapped it and it started to change him in and out of being as he is now to before as it was happening I saw the broom suddenly absorbed into him it create a mini explosion that send me back to the wall...

Nikolas POV  
As I saw myself stabilising I saw what I have done I went to her and helped her up and she looked shocked at what I had done and said in a worried voice "what happened?" as I went to the bed i said "i had healed myself"I just used some of my blood to stop the wound and heal it... she then turned the shocked face to a happy one when she said "that was awesome! are you sure you are alright..." but as soon as she was asking a question some people came into the room which I didn't know who they were but she knows them they came towards her it seemed to be Frankenstein, mummy, wolves and a floating pair of glasses when I sat down but then there was one more coming from the windows who I know it was Dracula he went around her and was concerned about her which she looked to be annoyed and went to me looking at me concernedly but the rest were worried for her and looked at me if I was a human. I reassured her that I was fine then Dracula was starting to grab my bag and search my bag for weapons as he found my phone he questions me about the phone to see what it was and he also pointed at my equipment that if my portable research station and questioned about that as well. I couldn't really explain it in simple terms but when I was about to attempt to answer the question she stopped me and asked for everyone out and she went out as well to try and calm down everyone.

Mavis POV  
When I went out everyone was asking me on what happen and why there was an explosion I couldn't answer it myself but I said that he tried to heal himself and after that, he was going to tell me about the human world which shocked everyone except for Wanda because she knows about that but triggered my dad repeatedly said "no no no you can't!" I question him why is it bad to ask him he was answering it by saying that he was a spy and he was corrupted by the humans. which were all false because he recognises me from as a child and he knows that lying to be would be the worst thing so I just started to shout that he was wrong and she went and open Nikolas door and midway I told him that we would be going to a human village again to see if we could reason with them again which then my dad suddenly closed the door I responded with "what the heck dad!" as Wanda vouched for me to go as well she covered me by saying that he could protect her if anything bad happens to her. which of course my dad was a bit angry after what she said but I just said straight up "that I am going to the town and you can't change it. he will help if anything happens you just need to leave me to make my own decisions I am not a kid!" as I quickly open and closed the door which made Nikolas jump a bit. He was saying if I was alright which I just nodded and i said "hey... could you take care of me if it doesn't go to plan?" which made him confused and I said that we are going to the village but I was concerned about him so I was checking to see if he was alright before heading off he was saying that it is fine and yes that he will protect me which made me smile.

As we went to the ledge I went out first and turned to a bat so that I could carry him but when I turned into a bat and looked around he was at the ledge and jumped then I saw that he suddenly had wings which surprised me. well with this day everything is surprising me a bit but his wings aren't like mine he doesn't seem to flap them he can just forward with ease. when we were flying over to the area that I didn't think I was going to ever I saw that the trees were moving towards Nikolas which was odd as well I was wondering on how many things he can do. he could transform and he could heal himself, he could manipulate trees, he has all of these odd things in his bag which was a big surprise I am wondering what he has been doing for all of these years. we didn't have much time because we had to see if the village was here but I was looking at him too much I didn't see where the village was. but when he said "there used to be a village over there is that it?" when I looked over I saw it was definitely the place but all there was right now was a just a fountain once we landed I looked around in disbelieve I was thinking that there was no way that my dad could lie to me but my fists were bawled up and oh once I get back home he is gonna get it. but then I felt Nikolas's hand on mine and he whispered "there is someone in the trees." as he reached his hand out and we heard someone say "ouch" as Nikolas pulled his hand towards us and I found out it was my dad...

Nikolas POV  
It was Dracula that was in the trees and when I looked towards Mavis she did not look happy one bit. She went over to her dad and started on unleashing her fury onto him saying things like "why did you do this!" and the most important one which I would never do "why did you lie to me!" but I could see that Dracula didn't have time to speak which I then had to intervene so I went towards Mavis and tapped her on her shoulder saying to her just wait and see on what Dracula's explanation is. he then explained with his head looking to the floor that the town was a fake and that it wasn't a real town... he also explained that all of the townspeople were the zombies and that he didn't know how they acted. ass all of this hit Mavis it stunned her only for a moment then she looked at her father with great discontent and then started to walk away dragging me along shouting "we are now going to a real village and see what it is really like! And he is going to find one for me" with that she turned into a bat and I, unfortunately, had to transform and go along with her.

As we were flying and I was in the lead I looked behind and saw that she looked down and a bit upset I flown close to her and said do you want to head back but when I said that her curiosity got the better of her and wanted to continue. when I saw a village I went and looked at what her reaction was and she was gone! I was looking around for her until I found her near a tree looking nervous maybe because of what had happened she doesn't know if she wants to go as I went towards her she was looking at me and about to cry like if it was the last time we would meet I was thinking that maybe she is thinking that there would be an angry mob or maybe she was reliving the incident that had happened to her. I felt bad that she has to live thinking like this the world isn't like that and practically the whole universe isn't like that I went to comfort her. she went towards me and she grabbed me and squeezed me I couldn't really breath because she was pressing near my ribs where my airways are, then when after a while I heard someone from below it was a granny the one from before when I was heading up to the castle... it wasn't until when I looked at her more I realised that I notice her from a place in town that was selling things I bought an apple from her and I couldn't really pay with any money so I thought I could repair her radio. she nicknamed me tech-boy. as I looked back up at Mavis she looked stunned I just said that it was alright she ain't going to hurt us as I went down first and she was still trying to make me not to go down there she notices that I had my wings still there it was nothing to worry about I thought...

Mavis POV  
When I saw him going down to the lady I thought all of the horrible things that were going to happen like biting toes and burning clothes all of this made me light head but when I saw him hugging her and talking without any sort of anger in their voice. I was sort of surprised but I still was on the tree nervous on going down then Nikolas put his arms out and prepared to catch me I then jumped and he caught me and when our eyes meet that was when my heart had the same effect as in the hotel. but it was broken by the old lady saying that are we in a relationship which I nervously said "no..." and he was just left silent. then he let go gently and we were then walking towards the town it was astounding we saw numerous things like the clothes stores and cafes and many more... but he had to go to see the issue with her so-called boiler which left me confused which made Nikolas laugh a bit


End file.
